1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to information processing. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for document processing, template generation, and concept library generation.
2. Related Art
Various tools for editing natural language document on an information processing apparatus such as computer, mobile apparatus and PDA have been known in the art. From the point of view of text entry, document editing, document exchanging and document output, all texts used in a document are coded. For example, ASCII codes, including English letters and digits, as well as other signs and codes generated by various Chinese character coding schemes, to facilitate identification and processing of the information processing apparatus.
In practice, there exists a need for enhancing exchangeability of documents at a semantic level. That is, there exists a need to make the information processing apparatus able to “understand” and exchange semantics expressed by documents, instead of the texts themselves.